


无题

by Phi_lia



Category: Block B
Genre: Cuntboy, Implied Gangbang, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, cat!Zico
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_lia/pseuds/Phi_lia
Summary: 弱智性奴文学（。）
Relationships: Woo Jiho | Zico/Others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 用词女化注意，物化注意  
> 攻没有特指谁，怎么代入都可以，也可以当就是个路人  
> 形象的来源是：https://hafly.lofter.com/post/1d3390f5_1c8017b85  
> 禹智皓在这里是个猫人  
> 说好的弱智性奴文学我写得跟嫖娼一样，随便吧（……）  
> tag看上去打得比第一次还要黄但实际上没那么黄啦（。）  
> 不过还是要先看tag  
> 你已经被警告过了

要不是亲眼看到了实物，我恐怕永远都不会相信这是真的。  
  
世界上怎么会有人长着猫耳呢？  
  
但我真的见到了。  
  
一个四肢纤长的青年，此时正蜷缩在一个笼子里，处于安谧的睡眠中。因为笼子过于狭小，看不清它身体的全貌。只能看到腰部及以下青青紫紫的瘀痕和被鞭子打过的红痕，都印在它雪白的皮肤上，尤为刺眼，腿间还粘着干涸的精液。被掐得又红又肿的乳尖不知廉耻地挺立在空气中，奶孔里似乎还有点被挤出来的奶液，白白的，粘附在乳尖周围。一副惨遭蹂躏的脏兮兮的样子。锁骨以上的部分倒还算洁净，脖子上套了一个项圈，连着的锁链把他牢牢地锁在了笼里。嘴角处粘着一块可疑的白色胶体，不消说，肯定又是精液。嘴唇饱满可爱，尤其是下唇，像果冻一般柔软水润，一看就很适合吸男人的屌。两只毛茸茸的猫耳隐秘地藏在微长的发间，随着青年的呼吸而有着细微的抖动。  
  
显得那么乖巧、可爱、且易于伤害。  
  
我忍不住伸出手指，想摸一下他的猫耳。触感如我想象中的一模一样，毛茸茸的，温暖且舒适。但没想到只是这么轻微的动作，就把他给唤醒了。他睁开眼，眼神还透露着刚睡醒时会有的无辜和懵懂。我们四目相对。  
  
他的眼神很柔和，一点攻击性也没有。投向我的目光，更多的只是带着困惑和好奇。说来奇怪，他的眼睛并不是大且圆的那一类，而是狭长的丹凤眼，有点狐狸相，但却并不显得狡黠可疑。反而散发出一种常人没有的魅力。  
  
我们之间，谁也不说话。在默契中达成了一种微妙的沉默。  
  
他看着我，忽然动了动，张口，一把含住了我的手指。 还动了动，湿滑的舌头包裹着我的手指，还嫌不满足似的吮吸了几下。  
  
操，被这个表面纯良的婊子骗了。  
  
婊子就是婊子。  
  
我知道不必多说了，今晚就是他。  
  
叫人过来打开笼子后，他爬出来，又软软地依在了我身上。跟他的身高相比，他的体重显得有些过轻了。我甚至可以直接把他打横抱起，毫不费力。同时他很自然地把双手交叉，放到了我的脖子上，扣得很紧，一副生怕掉下去的样子。  
  
我们从一个吻开始。  
  
意外的是，母猫的接吻技巧真的很生涩。他在整个过程中简直都在任由我摆弄。  
  
然后我将他的项圈取了下来，毫不意外地看到了一圈鲜红的指印，牢牢地印在了他雪白的脖颈上，轮廓清晰得令人怀疑犯下这样罪状的人是不是下了死力。  
  
上一个操他的人必定很粗暴。  
  
或者说应该不止一个人。  
  
不过也不奇怪，对待性奴有些人就是特别残忍，毕竟这是他们为数不多的可以尽情释放变态欲望的机会了。  
  
看到这，我不禁又对他起了几分怜悯之心，决心对他下手轻点。  
  
我摸上他像少女一般的薄薄的乳房，触感很柔软。轻轻一挤，就有白色的奶液从奶孔中流出来。空气中顿时充满了奶香，我忍不住凑过去，舔了一口，味道很甜。  
  
而他则像习惯了一样，把多余的奶液揩在了手里，伸出舌头，把它们都舔了个干净。  
  
而早已挺立的乳尖在奶液的衬托下显得更为艳红饱满了，像一对小小的樱桃。  
  
是还处在哺乳期的母猫。  
  
我猜想他应该在不久前怀孕了。  
  
我决定当一个温柔的嫖客。  
  
找到母猫的阴道口时我先试着塞了一根手指进去，果不其然他早就湿了，有了大量体液的润滑，我毫不费力地就塞进了第二、第三根手指，他下面的小嘴不轻不重地吮吸着我的手指，很舒服。  
  
但我把手指抽出来时脸还是黑了。  
  
那上面居然还有着前人留下来的精液。  
  
脏得要死，我一气之下迁怒于他，直接抬手给了他一巴掌。  
  
这下可没有手下留情，他的脸颊瞬间就红了一片，甚至因为猝不及防，他整个身子都被我打偏了过去。他把头扭回来看我，眼神里带着恐慌、惊惧和无措。他不知道自己做错了什么。  
  
其实他也确实没做错什么。  
  
我不禁感到有些愧疚，于是过去给了他一个拥抱，安抚性地摸了摸他的后背。这下子可好了，他更像一只真正的母猫一样紧紧地依上了我，甚至随着我的动作发出了无意识的咿喃声，那是我第一次听到他的声音，真的就像猫一样，即使只是无意的，也像在撒娇。  
  
我再去看他，发现此时他的眼角已经渗出了点点泪水，点缀在他泛红的脸颊上，更显可怜。  
  
长久来，真的没有人去爱护他。  
  
我只好哄了哄他，随口说了几句不要怕，也不知道他听懂没，性奴从小到大是不会接受到任何文字有关的教育的。  
  
但他好像明显被我安抚到了，停止了抽泣，又开始直直地看着我。  
  
确实是很好哄的一只猫。  
  
我进去时特意观察了一下他的反应，他只是在刚开始时皱了皱眉头，接着就又重新归于了平静，一动不动地躺在那里，似是忍耐，又或者本来就是一潭死水。  
我有些不满，于是加快了抽送的动作，果不其然，他一会儿就放弃了抵抗，被插得眼泪直流，发出了类似于猫咪呜咽的呻吟，只好用手臂挡着眼睛，才稍微能够遮住点情绪。  
  
我一边抽动一边去看他的肚皮，刚开始他蜷缩在笼子里时我看不清，现在可以仔细看看了。  
  
其实他这里的皮肤也没有比别的好上多少，照样是有烟头的烫痕，鞭子的红痕，以及青青紫紫的瘀痕，尤其是腰际两侧，可怖到看上去一碰就会碎。  
  
不知不觉中，我把我的手放在了他的肚皮上，轻轻地画起了圆圈。应该是感觉到痒，他对我投来了好奇的眼神。我不理他，继续画。  
  
指尖所触及到的温度是我从前从未感受到的，并不是因为过于炙热，而是温暖得仿佛真的在抚摸猫的肚皮。如果指下的皮肤再光滑细腻一点，而不是伤痕累累，那就更好了，我想。  
  
最后射出来时我还是故意射在了里面，拔出来后又把他的阴唇拨开，想看精液从里面缓缓流出来的样子。他没有阻止我，乖巧地随着我去了。  
  
许是消耗了不少体力，他过了不久就又沉沉地睡过去了。睡容如我刚见他时那么安谧美好，神色平静，呼吸平稳，好似只要一睡过去了，世界上的烦扰就都和他无关。  
  
如果不是条件不允许，我简直想把这一幕拍下来做纪念。  
  
临走的时候，夜色正浓，我看着他幸福的睡颜，突然从心底涌出了一点舍不得。  
  
我走了之后，又有谁会再来爱护他呢？  
  
再也不会有了。  
  
我夺门而出。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以求一下评论吗，lof微博AO3在哪都成。。  
> 当然如果是骂我的就不必了！


End file.
